


glass houses

by raccoonguts (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Partying, Slow Burn, past illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raccoonguts
Summary: there were few things in life that you were sure about - your favourite colour changed every other week, and you could never decide what to order in restaurants. however, the one thing you were certain of was that you hated semi eita's guts.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	glass houses

There were few things in life that you were sure about - your favourite colour changed every other week, and you could never decide what to order in restaurants. However, the one thing you were certain of was that you  _hated_ Semi Eita's guts.   
  
The cafeteria was not the ideal place to hang out at university. The food sucked ass and would've much preferred to go across the street and eat the dirt from the community garden than whatever was on your plate, but your friends had all insisted on having dinner together. It wasn't often you all bit the bullet and ate off the dorm meal plans. Your head was pressed on the cold tabletop. This was definitely a great start to your evening; stuck in the campus cafeteria listen to  _Semi_ talk? Gross.   
  
You weren't aware what the current conversation topic was. You occasionally listened back in, only to be disappointed when it was something boring, something you couldn't be bothered to give your energy to. You wondered, briefly, if this was why you didn't have more friends. You also wondered if maybe it was Semi's fault.   
  
During the previous semester, you had fallen sick with a string of health problems, all caused by the weakened immune system from the initial illness. You had switched to online learning while that happened, too sick to attend regular schooling, and in your hiatus, Semi had taken over your position. He had already been a sort of friend to your little group, but your absence had given him the perfect opportunity to stick himself right here he absolutely  _did not_ belong.   
  
Things had not been the same since coming back; it was like all your friends preferred him over you. They even had their own inside jokes, and they were all too stupid to let you in on the joke.   
  
"Eita-san, are we still going to the cinema on Saturday?"   
  
You lifted your head, confused and angered by the question. "Hey, what's all this about going to the cinema on the weekend?"   
  
Tamami adjusted her glasses on her nose, looking a little guilty, however she did not make eye contact. Kaguya suddenly busied herself with her food, frantically pushing it around the plate to do something. Mamoru was the only one who held your gaze, cautiously choosing his next words. "(f/n), you aren't invited because we all know how badly you react to horror films."   
  
You supposed that was a valid reason; horror movies of any type always scared you absolutely shitless. The last one you had been to was in your second year of high school, but Kaguya had promised herself to never take you again, because you had then spent the next week and a half calling her in the middle of the night in terror.    
  
You sunk back down in your chair, defeated. Your fork scraped against the plate. "Well that's hardly the point. No one even mentioned it."   
  
Semi cleared his throat. You looked up, disgusted at the smirk he gave you from the other side of the table. "I don't see what the big deal is. I never got an invite to the zoo the other week."   
  
"That was different," you insisted sulkily. "Tamami-chan was the one who organised that! Even if I wanted to invite other people, it would be rude of me to do it."   
  
The look Semi gave you made you well aware how he stood on that topic.   
  
You held back the urge to scream. Actually, you had been holding back the urge to scream ever since your time in the hospital. You had been stuck in the hospital for literal months. The first month was fine; you regularly got visitors, friends would text and ask how you were feeling. As time wore on, you found yourself getting less and less visitors, until it was just your family coming to see you. No one texted you of an afternoon anymore, no one offered you a goodnight text or a good morning. And you could understand that, to an extent; checking in with people was hard, coming to visit was even harder.    
  
Still, it made you upset to see how easily you had been replaced. You hadn't brought up your time, bathing in your own loneliness, in that hospital room. You had a sinking feeling that the response to the biggest question of your life thus far -  _why couldn't you keep in contact with me when I was sick?_ \- would include Semi's introduction, and you were afraid of how you would react when that would come up.   
  
God, Semi looked so disgustingly smug that you wanted to punch him right in his stupid face.   
  
The feet of the chair groaned against the floor as you stood abruptly, trying to hold back the wave of emotion that was about to rush over you. You couldn't tell if you were going to cry or scream, and you cared too much about your friends to find out which one it was.   
  
"Fine," you huffed, gathering your belongs. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. I hope you have an awful time at the cinema."   
  
You briskly made your way out the door, just in time to feel your lower lip tremble. You hated how inferior you felt.


End file.
